Somewhere, I belong
by Kastirina-123
Summary: This songfic was BEGGING to be written. Danny slips into a coma and this is what he believes to be real. Can he defeat his nightmares and fight his way back to the real world, or will he be trapped in his nightmares for the rest of his life?


**NOTE: I do not own "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park or Danny Phantom and related logos, pictures, phrases, and characters. This idea popped into my head LATE at night, and it wasn't even originally a DP fic. Its about Danny going into a coma and his horrifying dream about the future.. A lot of it doesn't make sense, but nonetheless I am proud. **

**No flames, please. If you don't like something, just kindly point it out.**

It was dark and cloudy, and lightening writhed painfully in the sky. It screamed through the thunder, like a phoenix as it burst into flames. A young boy climbed through the darkness, looking to the ground. He had tears pouring out of his eyes.

It became apparent he was whispering someone's name.

"S…Sam…" He moaned. "O,. Sam…"

He couldn't find her through the dusk, but he knew she was dead. He'd seen her, dead. It horrified him.

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

_When I'd let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_Inside of me_

_With all the vacancy, the words revealed_

_Are the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_and the fault is my own _

_and the fault is my own_

Danny felt emptiness as he found himself in the graveyard, hand over a gash on his arm.

He wailed in pain as he stood on his feet. And there she was. Her delicate hands where draped over two parts of the large Celtic cross and her wrists where bloodied as she hung there by knives. Her hair was matted and stained with blood, wet and beautiful in its own. Her pain…Was beautiful. It was terrifying, but it was beautiful.

Her long black gown had trickles of blood going down it, and she looked Danny straight in the eyes. She wore about fifteen cross necklaces, but not one of them could save her now.

Small, grey wings jetted from her sides, but they where torn and had dried blood on the tips. She was in a hell of a lot of pain.

"You killed me."

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_I wanna thought was there for real_

_Wanna let go of the pain I'd felt so long_

_Erase all this pain till its gone_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong._

Danny looked shocked.

"_What?!"_

The girl looked up again, pain residing in her eyes.

"_You killed me, Daniel Fenton"._

Her lips did not stir when she spoke, and her words where surrounded by a light echo.

"I … love you ! I never killed you!"

The ghostly pale corpse made no response.

Darkness seceded into the graveyard, surrounded by fog. Under the corpse, it read "SAMANTHA MANSON 1899– 210. LOVING FRIEND." And under _that, _it read, "Unique is good"

This made Danny laugh to himself. He winced, then fell on his back, blood flowing freely from his arm.

He heard his voice –

_Go ghost!_

"I can't." He whispered aloud, closing his eyes in defeat. Tears freely tickled down his cheek as he remembered everything that had happened.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_Can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That's its not the way I imagined it all in my mind_

_So unamused_

_Why do I have the negative in me_

_Cuz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_and the fault is my own _

_and the fault is my own_

He and Sam. They'd been laughing in the park. But it seemed like so long ago since he was last happy.

Blinking back tears, he stood up.

Slowly, empty memories fought their way to his mind. He didn't know what had happened, but…

All of the sudden, he'd ended up here, and thoughts where screaming in his head, explaining the past he never completed.

One stood out.

_I did this to my self._

Danny shook the thought from his mind. What happened? He'd seen Jazz this morning, eating toast with him before school. But suddenly, he felt to old for school.

Then, Danny jumped. He saw Sams' eyes unsheilding their emotions as she collapsed to the ground. "You….You killed us…"

"_Us?"_

A blue smoke escaped Danny's lips. Sam was dead. She was a zombie, a ghost, a shadow of the future. Beneath her, a little girl clung to her clothes, screaming and crying at her mothers bloody corpse. "Mommy! Mommy! Make him go away! Make father go away!"

_Caryn. _The name was somehow connected to the girl. But how? Wait…_father?_

"Caryn…I didn't….I didn't…."

The smoke became more frequent. And then…

He was knocked back.

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_I wanna thought was there for real_

_Wanna let go of the pain I'd felt so long_

_Erase all this pain till its gone_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere, I belong._

"Plasmius!"

Vlad glared at him, stepping onto the ground. He turned and walked to Sam, comforting her.

"Silence, Samantha. You where a daughter to me. I will make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

"What the **Hell **happened here?! All I remember is Sam and I walking through the park!"

"As was the plan, babypops!"

He turned, to see an angry women staring him in the eyes. This time, her hair was long and black, and skin pale. Her eyes where a transculent blue, transparent.

Somehow, Ember seemed rather human.

He glared at Vlad, pushing Ember down.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed. "SAM, SPEAK UP FOR YOURSELF!!"

"Alas.." Came the whispered reply. "We cannot."

"Sam…" He muttered, defeated.

"Sam."

_Go ghost! _The voice screamed again. _Please…For Sam…Go ghost!!!  
_

Vlad smiled at Danny, grabbing the back of Sams neck.

"Shh, stop crying dear one…If you want me to…I can make him…this whole ugly problem…go away."

_NOW! Go ghost!  
I can't…_

_Yes, you can! DO IT OR SHE'LL DIE!_

_Fuck!_

Danny hadn't gone ghost in over ten years.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel, anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I will find myself today_

"Please…Make the pain go away…"

Vlad nodded. "Its okay, darling girl. You and your daughter will be safe. I promise you this."

He looked to Danny menacingly.

"What the **hell **are you talking about?! Stop it! Sam! S-Sam!"

The girl broke into tears, holding her daughter tightly.

Two white rings surrounded Danny, and met in the middle. He appeared before Vlad in a black jumpsuit. But Danny was older now; and he had more powers than he thought.

Vlad and Ember powered up, watching him angrily. Danny struck first. Blasting them with a purple …. Blastshut up, its my songfic of ectoplasm. Vlad stumbled to his feet as he hit the cold ground. Caryn screamed.

Danny watched his hands in awe. Everything began to come back to him. Ten years flashed before his eyes. He remembered everything.

Everything, everything.

And then he saw Ember, and narrowing his eyes in rage, he tackled her and hacked her up with her guitar, targeting the source of his newfound depression.

Ember stopped moving.

Her body began to fade.

When she was gone, so was Vlad. It was just the empty nothingness of Danny's' own mind.

He'd fought the illness.

He'd won.

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_I wanna thought was there for real_

_Wanna let go of the pain I'd felt so long_

_Erase all this pain till its gone_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

And then he woke up from his coma to find Sam talking over him.

"Sorry….So ….Ghost…Your Parents…..Jazz….Love…"

And he lept to his feet and embraced her.

_Somewhere, I belong._

End


End file.
